Trust Me
by Emoeverafter
Summary: in the future everything is the same, but one thing. The entire world has transformed into a sub/dome paradise where every girl is a sub and every guy must chose whom they would like as their own personal sex slave. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Convention

Summary- in the future everything is the same, but one thing. The entire world has transformed into a sub/dome paradise where every girl is a sub and every guy must chose whom they would like as their own personal sex slave. Rated M for language and lemons.

Chapter 1-Convention. Bella's POV.

"Damn, Bells! You look fucking hot!" My best friend Rosalie told me as she finished my make up. "I swear, if I wasn't completely straight, I would take you right now!" she grinned, turning me away from her and toward the mirror so I could see how I looked. I was dressed in a tight leather dress that went just past my ass. It had a corset top, which did wonders for my breasts, with bright red ribbon to lace it up. My hair was teased and arranged so it looked as if I had been thoroughly fucked. I was topped off with black smoky eye shadow and thigh-high boots that accentuated my legs. "Those boys are going to be offering you contracts left and right!" Rose grinned, putting on her own similar attire.

"I dunno, Rose… I'm really nervous about this convention. I've never really been trained to be a sub and I don't even know if I want to be. Honestly, the thought of pain during sex scares me…" I admitted in a small voice. "Plus, what if none of them want me?"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Bella!" I heard a voice shout from behind me and turned to see a small pixie like girl, fussing with her hair. "You look gorgeous. And you'll grow to like whatever your master has for you. Besides, your profile says you don't have any real experience so I'm sure the man who picks you will be willing to train you." Alice smiled at me. "Now, give me a damn hug. This might be the last time I get to see you bitches." She hugged us together, her voice heavy with emotion.

"Oh, Alice. Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up!" Rose smiled sadly and fixed Alice's make up before wiping her own tears away.

Five minutes later, I found myself on my own little pedestal being appraised by men of all ages. I tried not to look at them as they passed, afraid that if I did I would lose my balance in my heels and topple over from nervous excitement. When I did chance a look down, I was met with smoldering green eyes and sex hair that was wilder than my own. Like I had predicted, I lost my balance and ended up falling into the stranger's arms.

"Whoa there, beautiful…" the man chuckled and I blushed profusely. "Are you okay?" he whispered, setting me down on my feet again. I nodded and looked down out of respect. He tipped my head up and smiled. "Why don't you come with me… we'll go talk a little in a more secluded area and maybe we can establish a contract? I mean, since you've already fallen for me and everything." He winked and I giggled, taking his outstretched hand, I followed him over to one of the tables that were set up in a corner for future dome/ sub partners. "So, Isabella, tell me about yourself." He smiled, gazing into my eyes with such intensity it made my insides turn to mush.

"What would you like to know, Master?" I asked softly. He grinned when I called him Master and asked me when I first started the program. "When I was fifteen," I answered. "My mother deemed that we should move from my home town, Forks, to Seattle. That's when I was first introduced to this lifestyle. The organization that set up this convention was the same organization that set up the school I went to. It's where I learned a little bit of what is expected of me, the cooking and cleaning portions anyways. It's also where I met my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie." I shot a quick glance at them. Alice was with a tall blonde and Rosalie was with a huge brawny guy. When my eyes returned to my Master's, I saw him looking at them.

"Looks as if your friends have met my brothers, Jasper and Emmett." He chuckled to himself and looked at me again.

"Um, Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" I whispered and blushed.

"Edward Cullen." He said softly and smiled. "But I'd rather you call me Master when we're not in public." I nodded. We talked a little more and I found myself growing to like Edward, more than I thought I would. After two hours of just talking, he took me to a back room so we could make a contract together.

The room was a sex room, filled with toys and punishment equipment. Edward took me over to the bed in the middle of the room and opened the briefcase he had. He took out a piece of paper and a pen and gave them both to me. "That is a list of my hard and soft limits. Do you know what that is?" I shook my head. "It's a list of what I like to do when having sex and what I'm not comfortable with doing to you. To start, I would like you to just look over it and check the things that you are comfortable with. If you have any questions, I'm right here okay?" I nodded and smiled before reading his list.

On his list were two columns, "Soft" and "Hard." I looked at the soft column first. "Spanking, biting, handcuffs, blindfolding, whipping, sex toys, wax play, scenes." I glanced up at him before marking a checkmark on everything except wax play and whipping. I'd have to talk to him about those. I then looked at the "Hard" column. It was blank. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He blushed. "I couldn't think of anything that I absolutely would not try…besides you know, full on physical abuse." I nodded.

"Master, I have a couple comments…" I said, glancing down.

"Look at me, Isabella." I did so. "Now what were you saying, beautiful?"

I blushed. "Well, I don't really know what 'wax play' is. And I'm not completely sure I'd like whipping."

Edward nodded and got up, grabbing something on a shelf across the room. His body was blocking me so I couldn't see what he was doing. "We can always take it slow, Bella, and if it turns out that you don't like whipping then that's fine." He said, looking over his shoulder to smile at me. "Now, lay on the bed and hike your dress up a bit. I'm going to show you what wax play is." I did as I was told, hesitantly at first. A minute later he came over to me and placed a hand on my exposed thigh, making me tense at the electric shock that his touch sent through me. "Relax, Bella. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I breathed and closed my eyes, relaxing. Suddenly I felt warmth trickle down my thigh and I gasped. It didn't hurt at all, but it heightened my senses especially in the lower region of my body. The wax moved higher up on my thigh, towards my pussy and began to grow slightly wet. Then, as quickly as it came, it was all gone. I opened my eyes and saw Edward putting the candles back. I sighed and sat up. "I enjoyed that, Master." I blushed. He smiled and told me to go get cleaned up while he got the contract in order.

When I returned, he had out other papers, which he handed me. I read over them carefully. Their entitlements were pretty standard, actually. I was to live with him and not work; he would take care of me financially. I wasn't to have friends outside of the family unless he approved. I was always to do the chores of the house, which included cleaning and cooking. I was his and no one else's, which he paraphrased as us having a relationship. Sex was a big part of the deal, but he also cared about my feelings and needs and if either one of us felt like not having sex, the other would not push them to. I was also expected to be on call at all hours when he was away. All in all, they were pretty fair terms. I smiled and instantly signed my name on the dotted line. Edward grinned and did the same. Then, he put the papers away and brought out a black box.

"Thank you so much, Isabella, for being mine. I promise that I will show you how amazing this can feel and I also promise that as your master I will care for you and all of your needs." He whispered and took out a sapphire choker. "Now, I am going to show the others to whom you belong. I am going to collar you, Bella." He smiled, placing the necklace around my neck. When it was fastened, he looked into my eyes before slowly kissing my lips. His lips were soft and wonderful, passionate and rough, caring and sweet, everything all in one. He pulled away far too quickly for my liking. "Now, my Bella, are you ready to go to your new home?"

A/N: tell me what you think! Next up: Bella goes to Edward's house and the christen their new bed together ;) ;)


	2. My First Time

A/N: WOW! Thank you all who reviewed and/or alerted my story! That means so much to me and I'm so happy that y'all like it! 3

Chapter 2: My First Time

We arrived at my Master's house and I couldn't help myself from gasping and blurting out, "Jesus Christ, Edward! What do you do for a living? Rob fucking banks every day?" Edward gave me a sharp look, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"No, Isabella. I'm only a criminal in bed. To everyone else, I'm a simple doctor." He smirked slightly when we got out of the car and slapped my ass. Hard. I whimpered, gazing up at his massive house. I couldn't help thinking about what other things he owned that could be massive and that (combined with the spank) got me a bit wet. I took a deep breath and followed Edward inside his mansion. He gave me the grand tour, taking me to his huge and modern kitchen, the five guestrooms, the pool out back, and his study/ library. He stopped, though, when we got to his playroom. "You go take a look… I'll get dinner ordered and come back in a minute." He smiled and pecked my cheek. I nodded and walked into the room.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the room. It was painted a deep red with black designs that coiled around the room with a four-poster bed against one wall. Against the opposite was a dresser with a vanity mirror. I bit my lip and went over to it, looking through a couple of the drawers. They were full of every type of sex toy you could imagine. My Master had vibrators of every size and color, whips and floggers of every thickness, chains, handcuffs, blindfolds, gags, and of course, candles. I walked over to another thing in the room that caught my eye. It was a bench, about waist high, with a cushion on the top.

"It's for spanking… you know, in case you're ever bad. " Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed and ran my fingertips across the tops of the cushions. He laid his head on my shoulder and said, "I ordered Italian, I hope that's okay." I smiled and turned in his arms to face him.

"It's my favorite, Master. Thank you." I gently kissed his lips. He smirked against my lips and slowly licked my bottom lip. I moaned quietly and opened my mouth to let him in. He wrestled with my tongue for dominance as I slid my hands around his neck and into his hair, pulling gently. He growled, the sound coming from somewhere deep inside his chest and making my knees go weak as I immediately let him win the fight our tongues were having. Right as his hand started to slip up my thigh, though, the doorbell rang. I sighed and he kissed me once more.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll have plenty of time to finish that after dinner." He winked and went downstairs to get the food, me on his trial.

After dinner, I checked myself in the mirror, making sure I looked good enough for Edward. Then, I walked into our new room for the first time. Edward was sitting on the bed, looking like a silhouetted angel from the dim nightstand lamp. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, beautiful." He whispered, standing up and holding me close.

"Hello, Master." I grinned, blushing with anticipation.

"No, Bella. Tonight, I am not your master. Tonight, it's just you and I, Bella and Edward. You're free to say what you would like as it shall be at all times when we are not in a scene or in the play room. This is your safe room, babe." He smiled and I nodded. Edward leaned in and kissed me and we immediately picked up where we left off before our dinner arrived.

His hands slid up my short dress and squeezed my ass gently, causing me to moan into his mouth. One of his hands came up to unzip my dress while one of mine unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. I broke away to admire his torso. It was impressive; this man definitely worked out quite a bit. Then, I felt my dress slide off my body and I blushed deeply. I was only wearing a black, lacy thong.

Edward's eyes widened slightly and he growled again, taking me and pushing me onto the bed. He pushed me up to the pillows before kissing down my neck. I sucked in a sharp breath and groaned when he bit my pulse point. He smirked and whispered that I was beautiful as he moved down to my breasts, taking one into his mouth while he gently massaged the other. I moaned his name softly and he moved to the other, swirling his tongue around my nipple.

He kissed down my stomach and slipped off my thong, leaving me completely bare in front of the man I met this morning. And yet, somehow, it didn't seem weird at all. It seemed right, actually.

"God, Bella. You're so fucking wet…" he groaned, slipping a finger into me. I gasped when he started to move in and out of me. He caught me off guard when he sucked on my clit, swirling it in the most pleasurable way. He was still thrusting in and out of me and then added another finger, making me moan his name. After a couple minutes of his torturing techniques, my stomach began to tighten and my walls were starting to clench; I was close. Apparently Edward could sense this too and bit down softly on my clit.

"Holy fuck! E-Edward!" I screamed out and came hard around his fingers. He groaned and lapped me up while my body shook and I came down from my orgasm. Edward climbed back up to me and kissed me hard. Soon, his pants and boxers were off and his dick was in my hand. He was huge; I started to worry that he wouldn't fit. I pulled away from him and looked down, blushing. "Um… Edward, I-I'm a virgin…" I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me sweetly. "Good. That means I get to take you…" he breathed and positioned himself at my entrance. Slowly, he slipped into me with a groan and I subconsciously tensed. "Fuck, Bella… relax, baby…" He moaned and I fisted the sheets. It hurt, but, honestly, I was expecting a lot worse. One he was all the way in, he paused and let me stretch to his size. He pulled out and slammed back in, making me gasp. "Oh god… so fucking tight, babe…"

As he took up a steady pace, I found my moans getting louder and louder and soon, it was almost like we were in a contest for who could be the loudest. "Edward! Oh fuck yes!" I screamed, meeting his thrusts.

"B-Bella! I'm…fucking shit… gunna cum!" he moaned and held onto my hips a bit tighter as he came into me. I gripped the sheets and screamed his name, cumming as well.

He slipped out and collapsed next to me, both of us panting. I curled into him, smiling like a fool. He hugged me tightly to him and kissed me lovingly.

"Good night, Isabella. Welcome home…" he grinned and we both fell asleep quickly.

A/N: well… I'd like to be welcomed home like that, wouldn't you? ;) So, that was my first real smut piece, like, ever and I promise I'll get better as the story goes along!


End file.
